Not Your Look, But You
by Andri Ace
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! 'You look at me as this big-fat-girl, not a woman who loves you.' kira-kira begitu yang ada di fikiran Ino saat pria yang ia kagumi, Uzumaki Naruto menolaknya saat SMA. Dan pada saat ia kembali, masalah nya malah terlempar kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertarik pada Ino karena dia mengalami sedikit... 'perubahan'. A NaruIno story.
1. Chapter 1: The Return and The Change

_Warning: OOC, mungkin pairing gak sesuai dengan selera pembaca xD_

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, this story is __**mine**__! xD_

**Not Your Look, But You**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Return and The Change**

Minggu… bisa dibilang hari yang paling menenangkan dalam kehidupan setiap orang. Terutama untukku karena aku tidak perlu bekerja hari ini. Ya, pekerjaanku sebagai _Mixed Martial Artist_ memang melelahkan, tapi itu yang aku suka… namun dalam setiap hal pasti ada 'satu titik' dimana kita akan merasa lelah pada sesuatu tersebut, ya kan?

"_Naruto-onichan!_ Aku udah siapin sarapan!"

Di tengah-tengah 'kenyamananku', terdengar pula suaranya, tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku berbaring sepanjang hari? Untuk adikku _Sakura_ yang ada dalam fikirannya pasti _GO! GO! GO!_

Aku suka mempunyai seseorang yang bersemangat tapi tidak perlu seperti itu. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dan mencoba membuang rasa malas aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung saja keluar kamar, di meja makan sudah tersedia roti isi keju yang dibuatkan Sakura untukku. _Well, _walaupun menyebalkan aku tetap menyayanginya, roti di meja itu sudah bisa menjadi _'contoh sederhana'_.

"_Itadakimasu….._"

"Na… Naruto-onichan!?" Belum sempat aku menggigit, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada sumber suara, menatapku dengan tatapan '_what-the-hell-are-you-doing-?'_.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanyaku dengan malas, yah, kau tau lah adik perempuan itu gimana.

"Se… setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu." Kata Sakura, menampakkan ekspresi malunya, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu.

"Memang nya kenapa, nafsu? Lagipula aku pakai boxer dan aku rasa kamu melupakan fakta bahwa kita KAKAK-ADIK." Setelah menekankan dua kata terakhir, aku melanjutkan acara makan-memakanku. Tentu saja aku bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitar Sakura.

"Tapi aku kan sudah besar! Kita bukan anak-anak lagi!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Ralat… justru anak-anak yang tidak boleh lihat 'badan orang lain', kalau kamu tau apa yang aku maksudkan." Aku merespon dengan sedikit tawa di akhir kalimatku.

Setelah roti tadi habis, aku memperhatikan Sakura yang tiba-tiba melihat Hp-nya. Sepertinya ada yang menelfon, sayangnya dia menjauh dariku sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dia … senang? Mungkin dia menemukan seorang pria atau semacamnya? Aku juga tidak tahu, ekspresi kesalnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman lebar sekarang.

"Ok. Sampai jumpa… ~dah!" Sakura pun memasukkan hp nya ke saku dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi… itu siapa?" tanyaku untuk membuka topic yang baru.

"Oh ya!" Sakura membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihatku, "akan ada teman lamaku yang datang ke sini! Sepertinya dia akan menetap di apartemen kita sebelum dia dapat mencari apartemen yang lain." Jelas Sakura.

"Dalam arti kata, kamu senang karena menempatkanku dalam posisi um… _harem_? " dia tertawa dan aku tidak mengira itu akan terjadi, biasanya dia tidak menyukai candaan seperti itu. Siapa orang yang akan datang ini?

"Jadi… siapa orang yang akan datang ini?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Kakak ingat _Yamanaka Ino?_" tanya Sakura –masih dengan senyuman tadi.

"_Ino_? Tidak, aku rasa aku tidak mengingatnya, siapa itu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku rasa dia akan mengingatmu, Naruto-onichan kan punya sedikit… 'moment'… dengan dia. Kakak tau kan? Rambut pirang." Bahkan petunjuk dari Sakura tersebut masih tidak membuatku mengingatnya, Ino? Siapa itu? Aku hanya mengencani 4 wanita di SMA, dan mereka semua tidak ada yang berambut pirang. Tunggu…

" 'Moment'? maksudnya? " mencoba mencari jawaban, aku melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Um…" Sakura agak menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang terjadi di sini? Tiba-tiba jadi _awkward_ padahal dengan adik kandungku sendiri, "… Bi—_big fat Ino_?"

Panggilan terakhir itu pun memberikanku sebuah jawaban. Yah, aku mengingat dia, wanita gendut yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku namun aku dengan spontan menolaknya. Wow, aku kira hal ini bisa dilupakan dengan mudah namun tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi, kembali ke kehidupanku. Dulu kami cukup dekat, namun sepertinya aku lebih memperhatikan penampilan pada saat itu…

"Kau ingat kan? Aku rasa kakak perlu minta maaf padanya… karena—"

" –minta maaf? Sakura… itu terjadi di SMA, tentu saja dia akan melupakannya." Aku pun tertawa sambil berdiri dari kursi ku.

"HAAAH!?" dan aura-aura itu seketika kembali lagi, "Naruto-onichan! Kakak harusnya tau pasti dia masih ingat masalah kayak gitu, dan lebih baik kalau kakak minta maaf dengannya!"

"_Well_, kamu tau apa yang mereka katakan? _Gajah ingatannya kuat_." Kataku dengan nada sarkastis sambil masuk ke kamar. Pagi yang merepotkan dan langsung disambut dengan masalah lainnya. Hari ini bisa saja menjadi semakin buruk. Walaupun, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

….

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, orang pertama yang ku lihat adalah Sakura yang sedang menonton TV. Diperhatikan dari cara dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, bisa dibilang dia masih kesal. Ya, tentu saja aku tidak bisa tetap diam.

"Sakura-chan…" panggilku namun dia makin mengalihkan pandangannya, aku pun duduk di sebelahnya walaupun aku tahu dia masih kesal padaku. Aneh, karena candaanku yang terakhir kutujukan pada Ino, bukannya dia.

"Ok, aku minta maaf soal masalah tadi, seharusnya aku tidak berkata begitu…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, namun belum menatapku, "… jadi bagaimana caranya agar kamu mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku langsung pada tujuan.

"Baik-baik, aku maafkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Belum sempat aku menghela nafas, tiba-tiba Sakura sudah melemparkan kunci mobil kepadaku.

"Ayo jemput Ino-chan, sebentar lagi dia sampai." Dengan tiba-tiba dia memintaku ikut dengannya, sebenarnya aku malas tapi mungkin untuk hal ini tidak apa-apa.

…..

'Agh! Lama!' itu saja yang ada di fikiranku saat menunggu kedatangan _big-fat-Ino_ di bandara tersebut, berkali-kali aku melihat jam namun tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Aku memang melakukan ini untuk adikku, tapi mereka tidak sepatutnya melakukan ini padaku, banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di rumah, atau mungkin aku bisa _hangout_ dengan _coach Kakashi_ atau teman MMA ku yang lainnya.

Sesekali aku memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya, kalau ku ingat-ingat wanita itu memang dekat dengan Sakura, seakan Sakura hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang mau bergaul dengannya, mungkin orang-orang yang melihat penampilannya –termasuk aku.

"Dia seharusnya berada di sini sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Argh… _Son of a bi—" _

"Sakura-chan?" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memanggil kami dari belakang, dengan spontan kami menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh? Ino-chan!"

I-Ino?

D-dia?

Berat badannya?

Aku langsung berdiri dan memastikan bahwa apa yang kulihat ini benar, wanita yang memeluk adikku sekarang memang sudah…

_._

_._

_._

_Kurus? Bahkan kelihatan…_

_Menarik._

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Jadi… ini agak awkward :v . Dan juga judulnya menurutku agak _cheesy_ :3 anyway, let's move on

Sejujurnya aku terinspirasi dari sebuah _sitcom_ bernama Friends, di situ ada pemeran utama _Monica Geller _yang dulunya ya… _fat_.

_Thanks_ buat yang mau baca fic ini ;) dan beritahu aku pendapat kalian di review :D

#IAM


	2. Chapter 2: The Awkward Situation

**Not Your Look, But You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, This story belongs to me :D**

**WARNING: _Languages -_- , Typos, Out-Of-Character, Unusual Pairing, and more bad-stuff, I hope you guys understand xD_**

**Chapter 2: The Awkward Situation With The 'Formerly-Fat' Girl**

_Menarik_.

.

Kata itu melayang-layang di kepalaku, wanita yang memeluk adikku sekarang kelihatan jauh berbeda dari wanita yang aku tolak dulu. Kalian bisa memanggilku _shallow_ tapi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang dia jauh lebih menarik, mungkin kalian bisa berkata _'yang penting itu yang ada di dalam' _tapi yang benar saja, dalam hati pasti pendapat kalian jauh berbeda.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Ino-chan." Adikku melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja ini mudah untuk Sakura karena dia sudah lama berteman dengannya dan tidak ada 'masalah' yang terjadi antara mereka, namun denganku? Agh… aku terus saja membuat masalah kemana-mana.

"Aku rasa kau masih mengingat abangku, Naruto, ya kan?" kata Sakura.

Ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi senyuman canggung yang benar-benar menggangguku. Seperti yang kuduga, masalah lama seperti ini pasti akan diingat oleh wanita, mungkin aku menolaknya dengan _sedikit_ mempermalukannya, tapi ayolah, kejadian itu seakan ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Ah ya, tentu saja, hai…. Uzumaki…. –san."

Aku akan membunuh diriku sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Seketika kedaan terasa hening di antara kami bertiga, aku mencoba membuka mulutku namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Ino tetap menunduk dan Sakura memperhatikan aku dan Ino secara bergantian, lalu menghela nafas. Ayolah Sakura! katakan sesuatu! _SAVE ME!_

"_Anyway_, Ino-chan, ayo kita pergi." Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Sakura sebanyak-banyaknya, tentu saja ada yang harus memecahkan _sensasi_ itu. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita pirang ini akan tinggal di apartemenku. Dia. Aku. Satu apartemen. Ya, juga ada Sakura di sana, tapi belum tentu dia akan menetap di sana terus-menerus, pasti ada saatnya dimana aku dan Ino harus berduaan. Dan itu akan menjadi sangat _awkward_.

Kami pun keluar dari bandara tersebut. Sebagai pria _gentlemen_, tentu saja aku yang memasukkan barang-barang Ino ke bagasi mobilku, dan aku pun masuk ke mobil. Kulihat disampingku, dan tidak ada orang di sana, mungkin Sakura ada keperluan sedikit, aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat… Ino.

_Ah crap_, aku baru saja memikirkan keadaan seperti ini di _airport_ tadi dan tiba-tiba aku langsung mendapatkannya. _Wait_, mungkin ini bisa menjadi semacam _test_ untukku, _you know_, melatih kalau misalnya kami ditinggal berdua di apartemenku.

"Hei, mana Sakura?" tanyaku, membuat topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Oh, katanya dia ke kamar mandi sebentar." Respon Ino, lalu kembali memainkan hpnya.

"Ah….. baiklah." Kataku dan kembali duduk seperti biasa. Ayolah, Naruto, gali informasi, cari bahan pembicaraan, _make a damn move!_

"Aku tau ini sudah lama, tapi kau ingat kejadian saat kita terakhir kali bertemu di SMA?" tanyaku sambil tertawa, dan dia hanya merespon dengan senyuman, _well_, senyuman yang dipaksa tentunya. "kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi, itu agak lucu, ya kan?"

"A-aku rasa begitu." Dia menjawab itu dengan terpaksa, aku tahu itu. Apa yang ku pikirkan membuat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku terus mengingatkannya kepada kejadian itu terus-menerus. "jadi Uzumaki-san masih ingat kejadian itu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Jujur, Ino, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Yang aku ingat hanya aku menolak karena kau sedikit _over_—" aku menghentikan diriku sendiri di tengah kata-kataku, apa yang aku lakukan? Bukannya aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini? Dan aku malah menambah besar. Mungkin yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu sangat kacau sekarang, bisa kulihat dari wajahnya walaupun agak menunduk.

"Ino, aku hanya—"

"Uzumaki-San…" panggilnya untuk memotong kata-kataku, "maaf, aku tidak terlalu suka membahas tentang itu." Ya, tentu saja kau tidak suka, mungkin itu hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupmu dan aku malah melemparnya lagi ke wajahmu.

"Ya, ok." Responku singkat, dan kembali ke posisi semula, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. _Agh_ apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku mencoba agar membuat semua keadaan ini lebih baik dan aku makin terjebak kepada hal yang lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya, ditambah lagi, Ino akan tinggal di apartemenku, akan menjadi hal yang sangat mengganggu jika aku memiliki orang yang bermasalah denganku di apartemenku.

"Hai!" setelah selesai dengan 'urusan'-nya, Sakura masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingku, dia menatap kami berdua secara bergantian, sepertinya mencari tahu apa yang kami lakukan di dalam sini, "—jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan saat aku tidak ada."

"Oh… kami-umm…" bisa dilihat dari kaca spion tengahku bahwa Ino sedang mencoba mencari-cari kata-kata, kasihan juga, mengingat bahwa aku yang seharusnya melakukan itu.

"Kami hanya bicara." Sebelum sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, aku langsung memotong kata-kata Ino.

Aku pun menyalakan mobil dan kami mulai berjalan pulang. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di apartemen nanti. Kuharap semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

…

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin tidak ada masalah dengan Ino,_ alright_? Menurutmu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" tanyaku setengah berteriak kepada hp-ku, tepatnya kepada temanku _Garaa _yang ada di seberang sana, dia juga bisa dibilang _partner_ dalam pekerjaanku.

"_Hmm.."_

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung, setelah penjelasan panjangku sebelumnya dan hanya itu respond-nya. Kau bisa menilaiku sebagai orang yang sarkastis dan mengganggu, tapi Garaa? Dia tidak sarkastis, tidak suka membuat candaan, dia pendiam, namun dia mengganggu.

"_Entahlah, aneh sekali melihatmu yang biasanya arrogan dan cuek tiba-tiba sangat memperhatikan sesuatu seperti ini."_

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, itu benar, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kudengar sekarang, datangnya Ino memang membuat semua terbalik, "Ok, aku mengakui kalau itu benar, tapi serius, bantu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam posisi ini?" tanyaku lagi, tepatnya meminta bantuan.

"_Aku rasa tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan, minta maaf saja, emangnya kenapa?"_ tanya Garaa lagi dan aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Dan _Aku_ rasa kau tidak dengar bahwa kami berduaan itu sangat _awkward_, lagian menurutmu bukannya dia harus melupakan itu?" tanyaku untuk meminta pendapat darinya.

"_Orang-orang itu berbeda, mungkin sesuatu seperti itu bisa membuatnya tertekan, ditambah lagi kau pria brengsek berpikiran dangkal yang hanya memikirkan penampilan wanita."_

"Baiklah, baiklah! Uh… tapi ayolah, dia harusnya melupakannya sekarang." Kataku lagi agar dia setuju dengan opiniku, kejadian itu bagaikan 1000 tahun yang lalu dan masih dipermasalahkan. Yah, aku tahu aku mengingatkannya tadi, tapi seharusnya hal seperti itu bisa dijadikan candaan untuk di masa sekarang dan masa depan nanti.

"_Tunggu, kau ingin dia melupakannya, agar kau bisa 'mendapatkannya'? Kau menyukai Ino?" _Tanya Garaa dan aku pun berpikir, ya, setelah adanya 'perubahan' bisa dibilang aku agak tertarik padanya.

"Agh entahlah, jadi bagaimana? Aku hanya perlu minta maaf?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

"_Yeah… kurasa begitu… dan juga, kalau kau memang suka, sebaiknya kau harus memperhatikan hal yang lebih penting dari penampilan." _Kata Garaa memberikan saran untukku.

"Hei… aku tahu tentang itu, _okay_? Tapi suka atau tidak, aku tetap tidak nyaman dengan semua ini…" di tengah pembicaraan kami, terdengar suara dari luar, sepertinya Sakura dan Ino sudah kembali masuk ke apartemenku, mungkin mereka sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya, "…mereka sudah kembali, aku harus pergi, do'akan aku ok?" aku pun menutup telfon setelah mengucapkan permintaan yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan, mendo'akan orang lain bukan _style_-nya Garaa.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan coba tebak siapa yang kulihat? _Ino_. Tidak, bukan Ino dan Sakura… HANYA INO. Tapi kau tahu, tidak mungkin aku diam saja seperti patung dan membiarkan 'semua ini'. Kalau ada sebuah kesempatan diamana aku bisa minta maaf. Aku akan minta maaf sekarang juga.

"Ino-san!" panggilku dengan nada yang agak kuat, dia menatapku bingung, tentu saja karena aku meneriakkan namanya.

"Ha-hai'?" responnya gugup.

"Oke… begini…" aku pun mendekatinya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melakukan semua ini, "oke… begini…" kataku sekali lagi, kali ini menggaruk-garuk kepalaku karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Ah… Uzumaki-san." Panggilnya lagi dan aku pun diam menatapnya, "…kalau ada yang mau dibilang ya bilang saja, jadi dirimu sendiri." Katanya.

"Jadi diriku sendiri?" dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, ah, dulu dia tidak seperti ini dan sekarang satu senyuman saja sudah membuat pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. _She's so cute… But hey!_ Aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu dulu sekarang, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus aku katakan kepada wanita yang ada di depanku sekarang.

"Ok… kalau aku mengatakan… dengan caraku sendiri… ma-maka…" aku menunda kata-kataku, bagaimana bisa aku jadi seburuk ini? Aku menggoda hampir seluruh wanita di gym dan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata biasa kepadanya?

Ok, ingat saja, jadi diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Ino, I gotta go."_ Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari apartemenku. Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat, aku tidak tahu aku lari dari apa yang penting aku berlari. Mungkin dia sedang bingung sekarang…

Persetan dengan itu, aku butuh ketenangan dulu, mencari tips agar aku bisa minta maaf dengannya dan tentu TIDAK seperti tadi.

Semoga saja ada cara…

_I hope._

TO BE CONTINUED

AAAGH THAT CHAPTER! THAT ENDING! -_-

Entah kenapa aku menganggap chapter yang kubuat ini agak aneh gimana-gitu :3 , _awkward_ nya Ino dan Naruto sama rasanya dengan aku yang nulis ini :v LOL. Dan kependekan? Yap itu bisa jadi salah satu kelemahanku :/ mungkin di chapter selanjutnya aku akan coba untuk buat lebih panjang :D dan semoga aja bisa. :)

_Nonetheless_. _There you have it ;) _makasih buat yang mau baca dan udah nunggu chapter ini :) Aku akan menunggu review kalian dan berikan semacam tips dan ingatkan kekurangan penulisan ku dalam cerita ini :) Thank you :D

By the way, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin apabila aku ada salah :D (tentunya di sini ada :v ) xD

#IAM_OUT ;)


End file.
